Beer and Injustice!
by BranD-X
Summary: What happens when Brand-X gets tired of Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

  
AN: Ok here's the deal...Firstly I don't own any of the Gundam characters or Toonami but if I did...anyway...I don't so im not making any money or profit from this fic. Secondly this fic is a response to the immense amount of Yaoi that seems to be out there...so from my twisted mind straight to your computer Brand-X is proud to present our FIC! Itemyooo!!!!  
  
  
Beer & Injustice!  
By: Brandon "Brand-X" Grinslade  
  
The scene opens on a porch. On it sit two young men probably in their late teens/ early twenties. Both are in rocking chairs, and are visibly feeling the summers heat.  
-Duo: Man it's hot out here (reaches for a beer)  
-WuFei: Truly (reaches for a beer)  
Both grab for a beer and find that there is only one left.  
-Duo: Well I guess I got the last beer. (grabs the can)  
-Wufei: INJUSTICE! That beer should go to me! The greatest warrior in existence! (grabs the can)  
-Duo and Wufei: (glare)  
-Clock: 12:30  
-Duo and Wufei: (glare and growl)  
-Clock: 1:00  
-Duo and Wufei: (glare, growl, and sweat-drop)  
-Clock: 1:30  
-Wufei: Fine! Let us settle this as true warriors  
-Duo: (looks dubiously at Wufei) Ummm...and how's that then?  
-Wufei: Nataku and I extend a formal challenge to the Shini-Gami and its Pilot!  
-Duo: And the prize?  
-Wufei: The final BEER!!!!! (Thinking: Justice!)  
-Duo: You're on! (Thinking: Beer!)  
***  
  
Space...that endless expanse of stars. Pan around to show the majesty of it all. Suddenly the thrusters of a space-borne battle-mech scream past followed by the light trail of the suits beam scythe. The dark Gundam known as The God of Death wheels around to match its fearsome opponent: the large armored mobile-suit, Shen-Long.  
-Duo: (small screen in Wufei's cockpit) Heh...you really think you can beat me? That frosty...cold...delicious beverage is as good as mine!   
-Wufei: (similar circumstances on the other side-o-things) ... ((hey kids that's Wufei being surly))  
  
Suddenly the calm section of space between the two Gundam seems to crackle with energy as both wait to see what the other will do.  
-WuFei (Thinking) Justice shall be mine Shinigami...Justice and Victory! For I am the better warrior...and as the better warrior I shall prevail...Oh Nataku you shall bear me up on metallic wings of Justice! And strike as a hammer of truth...and Justice!!! Oooh the Justice...I can almost taste it!  
-Duo: (Thinking) After I beat him im think ill go watch Toonami..  
  
***  
  
Hey kids hope you liked Chapter 1!!! Hang around for the thrilling conclusion in chapter two! Thrills Spills and a change of Tense!! Wee hoo!  
  
-Brand ^_~  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : The Conclusion!  
  
AN: Fight Scenes seem to flow better when they're in past tense. So I decided to split this into two chapters J so here we go! Oh and for those of you who are wondering who im referencing in the middle of the fic just wait for my closing comments!   
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity the eerily still combatants rushed one another.  
-Wufei (Activating Shen-longs dragon arm) JUSTICE!  
-Duo: (Swinging the beam scythe) BEER!  
  
The two giant robots met with a deafening crash as the dragons head locked firmly onto the Shinigami's left arm guiding the scythe up and over the head of the Nataku. Seeing his attack foiled, Duo Maxwell released the beam scythe and moved the giant mech's now free hand directly for the other Gundam's sensory array. The blow connected with a resounding crash and the vice like grip of the dragon's head released its hold on the opposing mobile-suit's arm. Fortunately the resourceful Wufei activated his leg actuators and caught the unsuspecting God of Death right between the legs.  
-Duo (sympathetic wince) ouch man... very ouch  
  
The two continued trading blow for blow, quip for quip, injustice for injustice. Until, when both mechs had shed most of their armor plating the two sat again at a stalemate.  
-Wufei: (Thinking) All systems are red...he is good...But justice is on my side...only one last try. I'll have to strike out with all I have left. Oh great Nataku, who I am unworthy to pilot, give me strength and power that I may strike my enemies down and triumph over injustice!  
-Duo: (Thinking) I wonder what's gonna be on tonight...(smiles inwardly) Whatever it is it's gonna be better cause ill have that last beer!  
  
***  
  
The two behemoths stand like statues as the two pilots gear themselves up for the final battle.  
-Wufei: (Thinking) Strike Hard, Strike Fast!  
-Duo: (Thinking) I wonder what Threnody is wearing...  
  
Suddenly!  
  
A small "window" appears showing Heero Yui's handsome face.  
-Heero: So there you guys are  
-Duo: Hey man...where ya been all fic?  
-Heero: Out shopping with Trowa, Quatre, and Threnody...Trowa ran out of batteries again.  
-Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
-Heero: You're tellin' me...aaany way we ran into Millardo and you know how "they" get around him.  
-Duo and Wufei: (roll eyes)  
-Heero: So yeah sorry were late (takes a sip of beer) oh and by the way. Were out of beer...I snagged the last one  
-Duo: INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
-Wufei: (looks annoyed) Hey that's my line.  
  
-FIN!  
  
Well kids hope ya liked it! Oh and if you don't know who Threnody is then look her up she writes good stuff. C&C appreciated! Just hit me up at Brandong@seanet.com  
  
-Brand  



End file.
